The power of two
by Inugurl-13
Summary: what happens if Kagome has a half-sister, and she has to take her to the feudal era, and then finds out that Inuyasha has another brother? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

**Uh, I don't own Inuyasha..blah...ya get the main jist of it.**

"Kagome, can I talk to you, please? And you too, Souta?" Kagome Higurashi heard her mother say.

"Coming!" she called, putting her last things in her backpack. Inuyasha and Shippou are expecting me! She thought, opening the door to her room. Hurrying down the stairs, she entered the kitchen. There was her mother and grandpa, her grandpa with a POed face.

"Sit down, please Kagome."

"But mom, Inuyasha—"Kagome started, but her mother interrupted her.

"I know, but this is very important. They'll have to wait." Her mom said, looking at her with a serious expression.

"What d'you want, mom?" Souta said, coming into the room. Grabbing his shoulder, Kagome steered him to a chair.

"Sit." She said, pushing him down. Putting her backpack down, she sat next him.

"I don't know how to say this, but—"their mother started, but Grandpa interrupted her.

"Oh, I'll tell them. Your father had a fling with some flimsy blonde, and the blonde happened to have a child! Now the wench doesn't want to care for the girl anymore and she's sending her here!" he said. Kagome's mom slapped him upside the head, making him fall forward onto the table.

"What!?!" Kagome said, standing up. Mom nodded.

"Yes. I was wondering, Kagome, could you please take her with you? Please? I can't watch her. I'm way to busy." She said, looking at her daughter frantically. Kagome grinned evilly.

"Ok, I will. But you owe me one!" Kagome said, walking around the unconscious Grandpa to give her mom a hug.

"Thank you so much!!" Mom said.

"When does she get here?" Souta said. Mom looked up at the clock.

"About 20 minutes."

"That soon!!" Kagome said.

"Well, I just barely got—"just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!!" Kagome and Souta said at the same time, scrambling to get the door. Kagome got there first and flung open the door. Two people where standing at the doorway. One was a man, dressed in a black suit with his black hair greased down. He held a briefcase in his right hand and a suitcase in another. Next to him was a girl. She looked about 14, with long blonde hair with the tips dyed blue hung in a loose ponytail. Vivid blue eyes hid under long bangs which hung in her face. She was thin, but had an hourglass shaped body. She was wearing a black tank top with a blue sleeveless vest complete with hood. She had baggy black pants that hung over dark blue vans sneakers. She had a choker and an assortment of rings. Finally, she had her ears pierced twice on one ear and three times on the other. She was leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded across her chest and suitcases were all around her feet. A black backpack hung across one shoulder.

"Hello. I'm P.T Howie. I'm here to deliver her to you. Get her off my hands." He said, adding the last sentence under his breath. The girl rolled her eyes, scowling.

"Since he didn't give me an intro, hi, I'm Tomi. Tomi Higurashi. No offense with the last name. Mom thought it was a good idea to keep my last name." Tomi said, shrugging.

"I'm Kagome, your, uh, half-sister. Please, come in" Kagome answered, beckoning the two to follow her in. Grabbing the bags, Tomi followed her, pushing Howie out of the way.

"Wow! Nice house. Much better than my house. It isn't so crowded." Tomi remarked, looking around at the house as they walked by.

"Crowded?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder in confusion.

"Ask me later." Tomi said. They entered the kitchen.

"You're Ms. Higurashi, I presume?" Mr. Howie said, walking around the girls to shake her hand.

"Yes, that's me. Is this Tomi?" she said, waving to Tomi. Smirking, Tomi waved back, but not as enthusiastically.

"Kagome, Souta, will you show Tomi to her room?" Mom said. Kagome nodded while Souta took the bag from Mr. Howie. The three of them walked up the stairs. They entered Kagome's room.

"Sorry, but you'll have to share a room with me." Kagome said.

"I've stayed with worse." Tomi said, going over to a vacant corner and dropping all her bags.

"You have?" Souta said, putting the other bag next to the others. Tomi nodded.

"So, where you from?" Kagome said, mentally going over the list she needed for going back to the feudal era. May need to pack more, she thought, remembering the new member. Inuyasha isn't going to like this.

"Originally, I'm from here. My mom does, uh, inside jobs here, but when she found out that she was pregnant with me, she moved to L. A. After I was born, we moved to Las Vegas, where mom is, shall we say, well known by the opposite sex." Tomi said, stretching.

"So, I've gotta go. But, you're going with me." Kagome said.

"Oh? Where to?" Tomi said, getting her pack from the pile.

"More like when to." Kagome said, walking out of her room.

"Huh?" Tomi said, following her.

"We're going to the Feudal Era." Kagome said.

"That some sort of Japanese skateboarding park?" Tomi said.

"No. It's a long time ago. I'm going there to save people from evil demons and things. I have friends there, both demons. Names are Inuyasha and Shippou." Tomi stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Follow me." Kagome walked out the back door, waving at Mom and Grandpa as she passed. She went to the bone eater's well and pointed down.

"All you do is jump down there." She said.

"Ok, now you're kidding." Tomi said. Kagome sighed, grabbed Tomi's hand, and jumped in. Tomi screamed, even when they had landed on the ground.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell, looking down.

"Who's that?" he said, pointing at Tomi, who had stopped screaming and was looking up, a confused look on her face.

"That's Tomi." Kagome said. Tomi waved sheepishly. Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed the girls.

"Hey! Too close for comfort!!" Tomi said, squirming.

"Stop it, unless you want to climb up!" Inuyasha said angrily. He jumped up and set them down.

"Why do you wear that piece of metal in your tongue?" Inuyasha said, walking over to Tomi and opening her mouth and looking at her tongue ring.

"I dunno. I just like to wear it. Let go of my face!" Tomi said, slapping his hand away and rubbing her jaw. Just then, Shippou jumped on Tomi's shoulder, making her scream again.

"Man, does everyone have to freak me out today!" Tomi yelled, grabbing her backpack and unzipping it. She grabbed a cd player and put it in her pocket, putting on her headphones. Pushing play, she started humming to the music, which was Evanescence.

"What's that noise!" Shippou said, looking into Tomi's pocket.

"Man, does she remind me of someone!" Inuyasha said.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"My younger brother."

"What! You have a younger brother!! How come you never told me!!" Kagome said, slapping Inuyasha across the back of the head.

"I never was gonna tell you, but I just did!!" Inuyasha said, rubbing his head, which had a bump.

"Where is he?" Kagome said, walking toward the village.

"Umm, I think he's living in a village not far from here. It's a demon village" he said, following her.

"There are demon villages?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. I never told you that?" Inuyasha said, looking over at her. Kagome shook her head.

"Hey!! Ya forgetting someone!!" they heard Tomi yell behind them.

"Stop dragging your feet!! We're in a hurry!!" Inuyasha said, looking behind him. Tomi ran up beside them, her cd player off and Shippou hanging on her shoulder.

"He likes you!!" Kagome said, smiling happily. Tomi scowled, then tensed suddenly, her eyes wide. She started looking around frantically.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Something's comin' "Tomi said warily.

"What kind of something?" Kagome said, moving closer to Inuyasha.

"Something. I really can't explain it any more than that." Tomi said, looking behind her. Gasping, she pointed up at a tree. Turning, they saw a boy. He looked about 15, with a kimono just like Inuyasha's, except navy blue. In fact, he looked exactly like Inuyasha, but his hair was black. Even his eyes were the same.

"Juma?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Inuyasha?" the boy said, leaping down nimbly.

"You know him?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Inuyasha said, walking towards Juma.

"You have a little brother!! Jeez, what's next? Do you have a big brother, too?" Tomi said, gasping.

"Yeah, I have one of those too." Inuyasha said. Sighing in frustration, Tomi started walking in the opposite direction, away from the village but not toward the well.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said.

"Away." Tomi said.

"Don't you wanna go back to your own time?" Inuyasha said.

"No!! I'll never go back there again!!" Tomi said, starting to run. She didn't get far, though, because a great shadow came over her. A huge winged demon launched down and grabbed her. Screaming, Tomi was lifted up. Shippou, who had still been on her shoulder to begin with, dropped to the ground.

"Put me down!!" Tomi screamed, hitting the feet of the demon. Looking down, the demon laughed.

"Why? I couldn't pass up the chance for the meal." It said.

"Oh, you can definitely put me down!" Tomi said, looking down at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Juma.

"A little help!!" she yelled. Inuyasha leaped up and slashed the demon's wing, causing the demon to let go of Tomi. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't catch Tomi. She saw the ground coming and curled into a ball. Before she hit the ground, Juma caught her.

"Are you ok?" he said, looking at her. She looked up. Instead of fear, he saw anger.

"Ok, that demon's gonna pay!!" She yelled, jumping down.

"Hey, baka!! The demon who tried to eat me!! What, you chicken? Afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?" Tomi yelled, her face livid.

"Uh, Tomi, I don't think that that's a good idea!" Shippou whispered. The demon, ignoring Inuyasha, swooped down at Tomi.

"You little wench!!" it yelled. Tomi rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone have to call me that!" she muttered, forming her hands into a cup. Speaking under her breath, her palm started to glow. A blue ball about the size of a baseball was in her hand. Yelling, she threw it straight at the demon. It hit in between its eyes. Screaming, its whole head blew up, blood going in every direction. Its corpse fell to the ground. Smirking, Tomi walked towards the surprised four, smiling evilly.

"Ok, how'd you do that?" Juma said.

"Huh? Oh, I've always known how to do that!" Tomi said. Kagome stared at her, horrified.

"You mean, you've done that before!!" she said. Tomi smiled evilly.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"In Kagome's time?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep. Hey, I didn't start it!! That dude shouldn't have come at me!!" Tomi said, seeing their horrified looks.

"You're a human, right?" Juma said.

"Yeah, she's human. She's also got metal in her mouth. Look." Inuyasha said, walking up to her. Groaning, Tomi felt her mouth pried open and four yellow eyes looked in them.

"Why is it in there?" Juma said, touching it cautiously. Tomi pushed away from them, shaking her head.

"Ok, where's a good place for me to live? Over there?" Tomi said, pointing to the North.

"What are you talking about? You're living with me!!" Kagome said, running over to her. Before she could touch her, Tomi turned away.

"NO!! I'm not going back there!!" Tomi said, pointing at the well.

"Why?" Kagome said.

"You don't know what it's like!!" Tomi said, her back to them. Kagome looked over at Tomi. She could see the tears running down her face.

"What's she crying for?" Inuyasha said, walking beside them.

"Do you really want to know?" Tomi said, turning to them. Tears glistened in her eyes. Juma flinched. He hated it when girls cry. It's a sign of weakness.

"Yes, we want to know. Maybe, we can help you." Kagome said gently.

"Fine. I was born in a place I wasn't supposed to be! I didn't even know my dad, my mom treated me either like filth or a way to get some money!! That's why I look like this!! That's why I look like I'm being starved!! I am being starved!! My mom used all of the money, that I made, mind you, for clothes or to apply for the most disgusting jobs in all the world!! Men were at our house 24-7, and I couldn't go in my room because it was being used for sick things!! I had to see that everyday!! I was treated like a playtoy, someone who can't feel a thing!! Well, I can!! I never want to go back to that world again!!" Tomi yelled, sobbing. She ran off, her pain-racking sobs echoing.

"Should we go after her?" Juma said, looking at the three of them.

"Damn those parents!! I'll kill them right now!!" Inuyasha said, walking over to the well.

"Sit, boy!!" Kagome said, making Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"What was that for!?!" Inuyasha said.

"You were going to fast for your own good!!" Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" Juma said, a confused expression on his face.

"Go talk to her." Kagome said, looking at him.

"ME!?! Why me?" he said, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I think she like's you." Kagome said.

"Excuse me!!!"

"You heard me!! Go!" Kagome pushed him towards where Tomi went. Grumbling, he looked at the ground. Why do I have to sooth the humans troubles? I don't even care...well,... maybe a little. Juma could hear Tomi, but she wasn't crying. She was swearing under her breath. Juma shook his head. Humans are so hard to understand. Juma rounded a corner and saw Tomi staring at the sky, throwing rocks in the river next to her. Juma took a deep breath, then walked foreward.

"What?" Tomi said, still staring at the sky.

"Um, are you OK?" Juma said, stopping next to her and looking at her. What's this feeling that I'm getting? Juma thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Telling almost total strangers my most kept secret is right up my alley." She said, biting her lip.

"Well, if that's all, why don't we go back?" Juma said. Tomi turned to him, and, closing her eyes in frustration, slapped him across the face.

"You're stupid." Tomi said, going back to throwing rocks.

"What was that for? I was trying to make u feel better, and all u do is slap me!!" Juma asked, holding his cheek and pouting.

"Damn, you need some lessons, then. I feel sorry for your other girlfriends—I mean, friends!!" Tomi said, blushing furiously. Juma froze. Did she just say what I thought she said? He thought. OMG, I did not just say that!! She thought at the exact same time. Tomi plopped down, sighing and holding her head in her hands. Juma knelt next to her.

"Hey, what you two lover birds doin' down here?" the two heard someone say behind them. Furious, they turned and saw Inuyasha.

"We ain't lover birds!! She ain't even cute!!" Juma defended, jumping up.

"What? Have you looked at your reflection lately?" Tomi said, also jumping up and turning to Juma.

"Yeah, and I look better than you, wench!!"

"What? Insensitive meanie!!"

"Insensitive? You're the one who's got the metal in her tongue!!"

"What frickin' difference does that make if I'm insensititve or not?"

"I dunno."

"Hey lover—" Inuyasha started, but Juma and Tomi turned on him.

"Look who's talking? Wonder what you and Kagome were doing when I went to help her?" Juma said. Inuyasha gave him the death glare.

"Yeah. I bet you were smooching away!" Tomi said, sticking her tongue out at him. Before he could retort, she sighed and walked away.

"I thought we were getting' somewhere!" Juma said. Tomi turned back around, glaring at him.

"How do you know if I wasn't just playin' along with what you were sayin'?" she countered. The two glared at each other.

"Bitch." Juma muttered.

"Bastard." Tomi muttered back. The two turned different directions and walked off. Inuyasha followed after Juma.

"That didn't work, ya know." Inuyasha said. Juma glared at him.

"DO YA THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE!!!!" he yelled. Inuyasha shrugged and the two walked towards the village, leaving Kagome to deal with Tomi.


	2. The heated argument

Tomi sat by the fire, arms wrapped around her knees which were up against her chest. She sighed, then looked around. Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag, Shippou snoring next to her. How can she stand that snoring in her ears? Tomi wondered. Looking up she saw Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, so that must mean he was asleep, right? Looking around, she couldn't find Juma. Where did that bastard go? Tomi thought, getting up. Looking up at Inuyasha, she sighed when he didn't look down at her. She walked away from the camp, looking around. She had grown up in the big city, so she never saw the forest. She marveled at how many trees could grow in one place. She stopped and laid her hand on one tree, taking a deep breath. Ahhh, fresh air!! Tomi walked on, hands in her pockets. She followed at path until she came to a river with a bridge over it. Walking out to the middle, she leaned over the railing and saw herself. She spit into the water, sniggering. Then she froze. _Someone's watching me._ She turned around quickly and saw Juma, momentarily melting in his amber eyes. Then she snapped to her senses.

"What?" she asked rudely. Juma walked next to her, leaning over the rail.

"Just checking on you." He said

"Why?" Tomi asked, looking at his ears. _I...want...to...touch...them_. Tomi cautiously reached out and tweaked his ear, giggling. Juma froze, unsure of what to do.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!" he yelled, slapping her hand away.

"HEY!! IT'S PROPER PAY BACK FOR LOOKING IN MY FRICKIN' MOUTH!!" she yelled back.

"YOU HAD METAL IN IT!!"

"YOU HAVE EARS THAT LOOK LIKE A DOGS!!"

"SO? DOES THAT MAKE A DIFFERENCE!"

"YEAH, IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!" an irate Inuyasha yelled at them, making them jump and look at him wildly.

"What? We weren't yelling!" Tomi said.

"Yes we were!!" Juma said. The two faced each other.

"WERE NOT!"

"WERE TOO, BAKA!!"

"BAKA!?! BASTARD!"

"BITCH!!"

"ASSHOLE!!"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!!"

"FINE!!" The two went off in opposite directions, muttering to themselves. Before Juma jumped into the tree, Tomi yelled back at him.

"WIMP!!"

"WHAT!!"

-------------------------------------------

how was this chappie? I'm kinda talkin' ta myself here, but I'm tryin' to get noticed. I can't even find my story and I'm lookin'!! Please review? I'M ALL ALONE!!!!


End file.
